


as sweet as any harmony

by sonderland



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, Entrapdak, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Tentacles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderland/pseuds/sonderland
Summary: Entrapta has some new experiments to conduct.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 261





	as sweet as any harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get weird.

Entrapta had finally seen the last of her lab gear transported back to Dryl. Not all of it was salvageable; some had been destroyed, either by the Horde or a large quantity of flowers, but she was confident that it could be replaced. And, anyway, half of those experiments had been permanently tabled. Science marches on.

What was more important was that she was back in Dryl, as was her lab partner. And they had new experiments to conduct.

Hordak had his blue hair again, and was outfitted from hem to collar in black, with black eyeshadow around his red eyes. He looked in Entrapta’s mirror.

“Very well done,” he said.

“Thanks!” Entrapta beamed. “I’m glad you’re yourself again.”

He looked away. “I still...If you don’t, after--”

“Hordak,” Entrapta took his hands in both of hers. He was so tall, and he was well on his way back to his full strength, but just now he looked like a strong breeze might blow him down.

When he finally looked at her, she smiled. “I still want this, Hordak. I still want you.”

“I--thank you,” he stammered.

“Do you still want to?”

“I do. Anatomical knowledge of former Horde members is crucial data, after all.”

Entrapta clapped her hands together. "Great! Now, take those off."

Hordak balked. "Is--is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is!"

"Very well." With a minimal flourish, he disengaged the apparatus around his chest.

Entrapta hummed appreciatively. His chest was smooth and featureless, just as Horde Prime's had been. Prime had supplemented Hordak's physiology, as she had done, but he had covered up the places where his structure differed from the other clones; his arms and skin hidden beneath uniform augmentations. But now, Entrapta could see every discrepancy. She smiled.

Pausing only briefly, he unclasped the fastenings at his waist and drew off his long black skirt.

Entrapta's eyes widened. His legs were an indigo blue, from his claw-like feet up to the mottling at the base of his spine. His thighs were muscular, his backside was high and taut, and in front--

His front was smooth, and featureless. It was an uninterrupted plane from his abdomen.

"Fascinating," Entrapta breathed. 

"I doubt it was what you were expecting--"

"May I?"

Hordak gave a stiff nod, and Entrapta rushed forward, eyes, hands, and hair roaming hungrily.

"You seem entirely without primary sexual characteristics."

"Yes. What need would a clone have of standard reproduction? I am incapable of passing on my genetics through...traditional means."

"Ooh." Entrapta walked her fingers down his torso, her touch growing gentler as she passed below where a navel would be. "Are you any more sensitive here?"

Hordak shivered. "No more so than the rest of my skin. But the sensation is...pleasant. When you do that."

"But there doesn't seem to be any evidence of an erogenous zone."

"No. There are no significant pleasure receptors in my cloacal opening, either."

"Really? So you can't..."

"Not so far as I am aware." Hordak sighed. "Only true ecstasy is possible in the service of Horde Prime. Though I suspect that, even then, it was a privilege that he reserved only for himself. It is an unseemly distraction, for a cloned vessel."

"Oh, Hordak..."

"I could supplement my anatomy," he burst out, spots of color showing high on his cheekbones. "You have built me supplemental exoskeletons before. With a few modifications, we could--I mean, if you want--"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Entrapta waved a careless hand, "I already have some blueprints. I have a few devices that could easily be retrofitted. Right now, I'm thinking more about _you_."

Hordak was too stunned to speak. Entrapta took the opportunity to turn him around with the long tendrils of her hair.

"Now, what you said about the ecstasy of the Horde. That gives me an idea."

Tracing her thumbs in absent circles over his hip bones, she said, "Let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Cautiously moving a hand further up his back, Entrapta ran a finger along the cold metal rim of a port in the center of his back, and slowly eased a purple-pink tendril inside. She could feel the metal interior tubing going down deep. Past that, she could feel the place where Prime could connect to him. It felt organic.

Hordak gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory. Now, this might feel...actually, I have no idea how this will feel."

Gingerly, she traced over the connection point. She gave it an experimental push.

Hordak shouted. He fell to one knee, bracing himself on the ground with both hands. He was shaking.

"Hordak!" Entrapta leapt to crouch in front of him. "I'm sorry!!" She hastily drew her hair out of the port, and he let out a shaky breath. "Was it too much? Was it bad? Tell me everything."

Hordak took a deep breath. "It was...new."

"Ooh. New doesn't sound bad."

Hordak breathed more evenly this time. "It was not bad. It was...pleasant. Unexpectedly so." He straightened. "I will attempt to maintain my composure."

"Oh, no no no. I _want_ you to lose your composure. But standing might not be the most conducive way to test this." Entrapta waggled her eyebrows. "A scientist must always use the proper tools."

Hordak gulped.

* * *

They moved their experiment to Entrapta's room. She hastily swept a collection of tools and spreadsheets off her bed, letting them crash to the floor in relatively equal disarray. 

"Would you--" for a moment, Entrapta looked almost shy. "Would you like me to undress, too?"

Hordak looked up from where he was tugging off his dress once again. "That...will not be necessary. Not--not yet, at least. But I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"Could you...remove your gloves?"

"Oh. Oh! Of course!" Entrapta pulled off her gloves and flung them aside. "Skin-to-skin contact!"

Hordak crossed his arms over his chest. He did not ordinarily have compunctions about nudity, but he felt...exposed. Vulnerable.

"I hope that the contact is not unpleasant for you."

"Nonsense! I find that I collect my best data when I immerse myself fully in my work, provided that my safety is guaranteed. And besides," Entrapta looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "It helps me feel close to you."

She used her hair to raise herself up closer to his level, and ran a surprisingly soft hand over his cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

Hordak gave her lower lip a gentle bite, and Entrapta sighed into his embrace. Her hands rested around his shoulders, but then began to roam--one hand came up to cup the back of his neck, one finger touching, experimentally, the edge of the port there. Hordak gasped, and jerked back.

"Sorry! Sorry."

He looked away. "If we could avoid that one for now..."

"Of course. But the ones on your back?"

"That would be acceptable. Perhaps another time...?"

She waved a hand. "No rush. You try to rush science, you get bad data. Now, if you would lie on the bed, on your stomach--"

He practically jumped to obey. Etrapta clapped her hands with glee.

"Great!" she positioned herself behind him, between his spread legs. She rubbed soothing circles into the small of his back. 

"You're so _receptive_ , Hordak," she mused, a tendril of her hair tracing a port to the left of his spine. "I never knew you'd have such a strong psycho-physiological reaction to this kind of stimulus. But I always kind of hoped."

He turned his head to look back at her. "You imagined this...scenario?"

"Among others. An imagination can be a scientist's most powerful tool. I never would've performed half of my experiments without it."

Despite Entrapta's gentle touches, Hordak still stirred on the bed, shifting his weight.

"Is everything okay, Hordak? You seem restless."

"It's only that--well. I am unsure of what kind of reaction your stimulations will evoke in me, physically. I do not wish to hurt you."

Entrapta's eyebrows raised, just a fraction. "Would you prefer if I restrained you?"

"I feel," Hordak said, carefully casual, "That it would be the most prudent course of action."

"If you put it like that," Entrapta grinned. "Put your arms up by the bedposts, and keep your feet apart."

His skin tingled at her brisk efficiency, but he could hear the warmth in her tone.

Two tendrils from each pigtail snaked once in a loop around a bedpost, then around a wrist or an ankle.

"That should do it. Tell me if anything's wrong, and I'll stop right away. Just don't pull my hair, I don't like that."

"I would never."

"Great!" Entrapta hovered for a moment, almost nervous, before she disappeared from Hordak's line of vision. He felt the bed dip behind him as she settled between his spread knees. 

Hordak expected to feel her hair again, but instead he felt two soft hands, with short, blunt nails tracing down the backs of his legs. 

"So beautiful," she murmured. 

Hordak craned his neck to the side. He could just make her out, behind his right shoulder. "Because I'm imperfect?"

"Not just that," She bent to kiss him in the middle of his spine, just above a port, and he felt her breath on his skin when she said, "Because you're _mine_."

He let out a full body shudder, muffling a groan in Entrapta's pillow, and she giggled. "Oh, this is gonna be _fun_."

Hordak felt something inside himself, maybe in his heart, or his stomach, or suffused within his whole being. But he knew it was real, and chemical, and raw.

"Please," he growled.

"Oh, I like that a lot," Entrapta breathed. "Please what?"

" _Touch_ me," he begged, "Touch me _deeper_."

She giggled again. "You ask so nicely."

Finally, finally, Entrapta reached a tendril of her hair into the port in the center of his back. She approached not with the experimental suddenness of the first attempt, but a slower, more deliberate pressure. The hair expanded and contracted in delicious undulations of almost muscular movement. The hair only rested against him as she filled him up, but then, a more even circular motion, an insistent press--

“ _Aaahh_ \--”

“Mmm,” Hordak could hear the smile in her voice. “How does that feel?”

“ _More_.”

“You feel more, or you want more?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Okay!” She shifted closer into the fork of his legs. He could feel the thick fabric of her overalls against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs; just ordinary skin like the rest, he had thought, but Entrapta seemed to have given him new nerve endings. The sensation coupled with the feeling of her inside of him drew sounds from deep within his chest, animal and strange.

“Very good,” she purred. “I’ll give you more.”

“Yes--” he breathed. He felt he could do little but pant.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” she waited for his nod, then extended two more tendrils into the ports on either side of his spine. He could feel his eyes rolling as the triple sensation shot through him, radiating from the points of contact in palpable waves.

“Oh, you’re doing so _well_ , Hordak,” Entrapta breathed, her blunt nails raking down his sides. He panted harder into the bed, and she pressed his shoulders down, so gently, and leaned in against his neck.

“My Hordak,” she sighed, and pressed a kiss below the lobe of his left ear.

“En-trap-TA--” his mind went suddenly, blissfully blank, and he felt every muscle in his body contract and relax, bright spots of light obscuring his vision as he shook apart under her.

“So good,” she cooed, nuzzling his neck as he shuddered through the aftershocks.

Entrapta gently untwisted her hair from around his wrists and ankles. Little by little, she pulled out of the ports in his back. He hissed at the loss, but the hair returned in a surface-level caress as she murmured praise into his shoulder. He groaned, half-rolling, half-flopping onto his back. 

“Wow,” said Hordak.

“Yeah. I think we can safely call that a success.” 

“Quite,” he sighed, then looked to the side. “But, ah--your hair--”

“Hm? Oh!” Entrapta wiggled the ends of her hair; there appeared to be some unknown fluid where it had been in the ports.

“Ooh,” she grinned, wiggling the hair again, “Viscous.” 

Hordak tried valiantly not to be horrified. “Hm. Well. But, Entrapta--”

“Huh? Wait, hold on,” she stuck out the tip of her tongue in concentration. Hordak looked down at her. Without breaking their embrace, she was attempting to use her hair to divest herself of her overalls, shimmying them down her legs.

“This’ll just take a sec.”

“Wait!”

“Hm?”

He took a steadying breath. “Please. Let me see you.”

The smile she gave him was all fondness. “Since you’ve been so good,” she winked, and stood up.

For a moment he missed the warmth at his side, but she stood next to the bed, perfectly in his field of vision, as she kicked the remaining pant leg off of her foot and into the corner. She beamed, and looked into his ever-widening eyes as she tugged up the hem of her oil-stained shirt. She pulled it up over the sweet curve of her stomach, the dip of her waist, to the round fullness of her breasts.

“The bra’s built in, hold on--” with a final wriggle, she pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. 

Her golden skin was rosy where she blushed, and her nipples were a darker shade of olive. They looked tight, and hard, and Hordak longed to run the pad of his thumb across them.

Entrapta was hooking her own thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. She looked up at him again. He nodded, mutely, his breath coming in ragged. She pulled them down her legs, and stepped out of them, moving to kneel on the bed. She bit her lip, smiling.

For a moment, Hordak allowed himself just to look at her. Her body curved and dipped in so many fascinating ways. There was a light smattering of purple hair on her legs and a deeper thatch of it between them.

“Entrapta,” he breathed. “You are the most exquisite creature on all of Etheria. Tell me what you want.”

“Your mouth.”

“As you wish.” Hordak sat up to kiss her. With both of them naked, the contact was just the right side of too much. His hands moved over her skin, trying for all he could to memorize her by touch alone. But eventually, she pulled back, with a little laugh.

“I was thinking of something a little different,” she said, smiling. “Lie back down.”

Hordak did as she bid. Entrapta leant up to brush a lock of blue hair from his damp forehead before giving him another quick kiss. She then moved herself into position, kneeling, a knee on either side of his head. 

Entrapta bit her lip again. “Is this--”

“Oh, yes,” Hordak heard her little gasp as his breath touched the inside of her thighs. Those thighs lowered further to bracket his face.

“I can see you,” he said, his voice low and reverent. “You’re so _wet_.”

“Hordak,” she was already trembling, “I need--”

He was already tilting his chin to meet her, and her breath hitched as he kissed into her.

“ _Hordak_ ,” Entrapta moaned, and the tendrils of her hair were hanging down around them, and his world narrowed to the sight of her, the scent of her, the taste of her as he ran his tongue against her, and found a bud that made her cry out when he touched it.

Hordak twisted, moved, tried to imitate her own movements in him before, and she came with a loud, wordless sound, riding his face as her orgasm tore through her like a surge of electricity.

When Entrapta began to sway, Hordak eased her down to lie beside him again, where she nestled into his broad, firm chest, wrapping all her limbs around him like it was the most natural thing in the world and smiling all the while.

“Mmm,” she sighed.

“I take it you were satisfied?”

“Mmhmmm. Still am.” Entrapta squeezed him a little tighter. “Less talking. More cuddling."

Hordak was more than happy to comply.

“We’ll need more experiments,” she yawned. “Charts. Diaphragms.”

“Diagrams?”

“S’what I said.” She pillowed her head against his chest. Hordak could feel her hair moving over him, like a blanket. 

One wayward tendril pulled a chord above them, and the lights went out.

“Good night, Hordak.”

“Good night,” he kissed the top of her head.

“Hey, Hordak?”

“Hm?”

“Let’s do science again sometime soon,” she murmured into his clavicle.

“Entrapta,” he murmured back, into the softness of her hair, “Your ideas never cease to astound me.”

Entrapta’s body was so different from Hordak’s, tucked so tight against him. She was small, so small in stature, fully enveloped within his chest and his arms and curled up in and around his legs. But through the radius of her hair, and the reach of her mind, she touched the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drafted this partly while watching Noelle and Molly's twitch livestream. 
> 
> Comments are loved.


End file.
